Ensiname
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Sakura não sabe desenhar... Mas Sai está disposto a ensiná-la. SaixSaku ONESHOT


**Ensina-me

* * *

**

**Flashback on**

_O capitão Yamato, Naruto, Sakura e Sai estavam voltando de uma missão Rank A. Novamente, voltando de uma missão na qual poderiam ter encontrado uma pista sobre trazer Sasuke de volta. Mesmo que mal-sucedida, nenhum dos antigos membros da equipe desistiam._

_Era noite e seguir dali para frente não era seguro: ninjas, saqueadores, animais da floresta e insetos venenosos. Tantos obstáculos que resolveram acampar, e como esperado, Yamato usou o Mokuton-Shichuuka no Jutsu_**1**.

_Todos entraram na casa, no entanto, com a má sucessão da missão, o clima ficara pesado. Naruto foi até a varanda colocar os pensamentos em ordem, enquanto o capitão ficava isolado em um cômodo da casa, repensando todos os passos dados, onde erraram?!_

_Sobraram no aposento do andar de cima apenas Sakura e Sai. Havia uma mesinha de centro na qual ambos apoiavam os cotovelos._

_Sakura suspira._

_- Ei. - chamou Sai - Feiosa? - chamou de novo, afinal, era uma ofensa, e que pessoa em sã estado não ligaria para uma ofensa? Sai não, mas... Sabia muito bem que agora tinha que ter cuidado para não acabar como o chão na qual ela acertara um soco: despedaçado._

_- Hnm? - murmurou desinteressada_

_- Está triste? - perguntou interessado - Onde foi parar toda aquela sua energia motivadora e assustadora? - perguntou cinicamente. Sakura bufou, não estava para gracinhas, e o moreno estava pedindo uma... _

- Você não entenderia...

- Posso entender mais do quê você imagina... - respondeu simplesmente - Se quiser, por exemplo, posso explicar o motivo de você ser tão feia! 

_- Vá para o inferno Sai. - disse levantando-se, indo em direção a varanda para se juntar ao companheiro loiro. Porque? Porque era Sai e não seu amado Sasuke-kun que estava ali? Por mais frio que Sasuke era, ele não seria tão insensível a ponto de fazer uma pergunta cinica como aquela em um momento de tristeza do grupo._

_Porque ele a rejeitava? E o pior, olhando de certo ângulo, Sai era da mesma maneira._

_- Tá nervosa, vai desenhar. - disse ele tirando o material de desenho da mochila e começando a fazer tal atividade. A leveza na qual trassava, os olhos concentrados ali, no entanto a alma longe... Era uma imagem para ser admirada e guardada... Como alguém tão irritante quanto ele pudesse ser assim tão admirável? _

Sakura aparentemente estava em transe: os olhos cor-de-jade fixados em um único ponto da mesa, os lábios entreabertos, a mente imaginando as possibilidades que levava o rapaz a se dedicar a tal arte... 

_- Não desenho bem. - respondeu na menor quantidade de palavras possíveis, observando a luz da vela em cima da mesinha, a única coisa que iluminava o cômodo. Já esperava uma resposta desaforada do rapaz, mas antes que escutasse, resolveu seguir para a varanda._

_- Quando esta missão terminar, passe lá em casa. Eu te dou uma aula. - disse sem desviar os olhos do novo abstrato que desenhava. Sakura não respondeu e seguiu para onde pretendia ir desde o começo._

_Sai estranhou-se. Como assim "passe lá em casa"? Desde quando tinha amigos? Desde quando tinha uma garota na qual se importava? Aliás, aparentemente existia uma garota assim..._

_Sentimentos..._

_Resolveu afastar esses pensamentos, mas quando olhou seu abstrato, percebeu que estava pintado em vários tons de rosa._

**Flashback Off

* * *

**

_O que eu vim fazer aqui mesmo?_ - questionou-se Sakura em pensamentos. Estava em frente a casa de Sai, e já levava consigo um belo kit: lápis-de-cor, um caderno de desenho novinho, borracha branca, lápis de escrever, pincel e tinta nanquim. O resto, provavelmente Sai teria, além de ensino, conhecimento e cinismo. Estar ali era pra pedir para ficar mal-humorada a tarde inteira.

Caminhou até a porta e antes que tocasse a campainha, a porta se abriu.

- Feiosa? O quê faz aqui? - perguntou Sai surpreso

- Eu que pergunto... Como sabia que eu estava vindo? - perguntou surpresa e tentando o máximo que podia esconder os materiais que trazia em mão, mas estava difícil.

- Não sei... Tive vontade de abrir a porta e quase levo um susto... - disse com seus típicos sorrisos falso enquanto ela dava um sorriso, que não sabia classificar entre o verdadeiro e o falso, mas estava preparado para levar porrada.

- Isso foi uma intuição. - disse ainda sorrindo

Seguiram um tempo de silêncio na qual olhavam-se nos olhos. Sai não conhecia aquela sensação, mas não conseguia desviar os olhos das piscinas esverdeadas da rosada.

- O quê é uma... Intuição? - perguntou

- Hãn... É como se você fizesse algo sabendo que aconteceria outra coisa... - respondeu um tanto confusa - por exemplo, você abriu a porta por simples vontade, mas eu estava aqui. - respondeu.

- Aliás, o quê te traz aqui? - perguntou de novo.

- Ah! B-Bem... Hun... S-Sabe... Aquele dia na missão... Eu aceito a sua proposta... Ensina-me a desenhar! - disse enquanto corava e desviava o olhar para outro canto. Sai era irritante, e ela sabia disso, no entanto, admitir uma derrota na frente dele era algo pior ainda!

- Então entre. - disse dando espaço para que ela o fizesse - Espere um pouco, vou pegar as minhas coisas. - disse subindo as escadas para o quarto.

A kunoichi**2** esperou sentada no sofá com o material em cima das pernas. Olhou em volta. A decoração da casa do moreno era muito bonita, no entanto achou meio escura, triste, melancólica. Tons negros, cinzas, vermelhos bordô... Era elegante, mas faltava alegria por ali... E aparentemente em Sai também.

- Então, vamos começar? - perguntou aparecendo do nada

- Sai, você pareceu um fantasma agora! Que susto! - disse Sakura alarmada e rindo da própria piada, enquanto ele a olhava em um misto de curiosidade e frieza. O quê era tão engraçado?

- Idem. Tenho pena do seu marido. Já ouviu falar que marido de mulher feia sempre acorda assustado? - disse com seus típicos sorrisos falsos.

Veia na testa de Sakura. Ela já concentrava chackra nas mãos quando ele mudou de rumo e assunto, indo até a mesa, sendo seguido pela rosada. Ficavam de pé enquanto ele pedia para ela pegar o lápis.

- Muitas pessoas quando vão fazer o primeiro desenho, começam direto pelos detalhes. No entanto, para que saia correto, é necessário fazer um esboço, uma imagem simplificada. Logo depois, adiciona-se os traços mais firmes e os detalhes. (**N/A:** Eu desenho, e considerem isso uma lição para quem quer melhorar os seus)

- Hnm... - murmurou Sakura

- Quer tentar alguma coisa? - perguntou - Comece aí, eu vou fazendo o meu e quando estiver pronto você me mostra. - disse puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se, começando a desenhar.

- Tá. - concordou. - Já vou avisando que vai sair porcaria daqui...

Seguiram um tempo por silêncio. Sakura usou a borracha poucas vezes, mostrando que o ensinamento do moreno era eficaz. No entanto, a concentração de ambos era mínima.

Sai prestava atenção em cada movimento da garota ao seu lado. Os curtos cabelos rosados faziam um bom constraste com sua pele clara, os olhos como duas pedras lapidadas, de rara cor e brilhante harmonia. O corpo pequeno, de curvas belas e firmes. Se fosse um desenho, queria parabenizar o artista que fizera tal obra-de-arte.

Sakura por outro lado estava mais olhando-o de esguelha do que desenhando. Sua folha estava quase branca. No entanto, o rapaz tinha uma beleza exótica e cativante. Pele pálida, olhos e cabelos negros, corpo bem definido. Olhar misterioso... Era literalmente "o garoto que fazia o seu tipo".

Afastou esses pensamentos e continuou a desenhar.

O quê fora aquilo? Estava admirando outro garoto? Não, não. Jurara que seu amor iria pertencer apenas a Sasuke, seu Sasuke-kun. No entanto, o rapaz pisoteava o amor e carinho que ela tanto lhe oferecia com todo o seu corpo e alma.

Aquilo era muito triste. Como seria a sensação de ser correspondida?

Sem querer, deixou grossas lágrimas caírem sobre o papel quase intocado, manchando os poucos traços que havia ali. Sai percebeu mas permaneceu calado, apenas observando, coisa que ela percebeu.

- D-Desculpe... - murmurou

- Pelo quê? - perguntou ele

- P-Por estar chorando... É que... É que... - começou sentindo os olhos se encherem novamente

- Não precisa me contar se não quiser. - disse simplesmente, mas ela observou-o surpresa - Coisas tristes são dolorosas quando ditas aos outros. No entanto, é mais doloroso ainda quando você carrega sozinha...

Sakura forçou um sorriso verdadeiro;

- Obrigada Sai. - disse enxugando as lágrimas - Você é parecido com o Sasuke-kun... - disse sorrindo.

- Parecido? Como assim, parecido?

- Sendo parecido, ué... - disse sorrindo ainda mais

- Sakura. - falou surpreendendo-a mais ainda, era muito difícil ele chama-la pelo nome, ou melhor, era a primeira vez - Você não precisa ficar assim, eu sou apenas um substituto do Sasuke-kun, não?

A rosada sentiu o coração despedaçar como um copo de vidro jogado ao chão. Sai era rejeitado pelo time. Era rejeitado por Naruto, que não aceitava a substituição de Sasuke, pelo capitão - que ficava de olho nele - e sem querer, até mesmo por ela. E ela sabia como era aquela sensação...

Aquilo era muito...

Triste...

- Para! - gritou jogando-se em um abraço desesperado ao rapaz, que caiu da cadeira com a garota ainda abraçando-o. - Eu sou uma boba! - disse abraçando-o mais forte, mesmo estando por cima dele. - Me desculpe!!! E...Eu... Sem querer eu te rejeitei! Eu sei bem como é a dor de ser rejeitada, não sinta isso! Não so

Sai não sabia o que fazer. Assistiu a TV muitas vezes, e nos filmes - que na maioria, ele terminava dormindo no final - sempre que alguém se abraçava, o outro correspondia. Sem muito o que fazer, enlaçou ambos os braços pela cintura da kunoichi.

Deixou tudo fluir, e permetiu a si mesmo que conhecesse sentimentos. Sakura estranhou que o rapaz estava correspondendo a ela, mas deixou seguir, sentindo em si mesma o acontecimento que a levou "saltar" para cima do rapaz.

A sensação do abraço da garota era desconhecida, algo viscoso, quente, meloso entrou para dentro de si. Era um sentimento que deixava-o confortável, era aconchegante e ao mesmo tempo estranho.

Sakura se levantou, limpando os últimos vestígios de lágrimas, sentando-se no chão de madeira. Sai fez o mesmo, sentando-se e observando a garota.

- Desculpe. Vamos continuar. - disse quase levantando, no entanto, ele segurou-a pelo tecido da saia de kunoichi, fazendo-a sentar-se novo.

- Sakura, quando você me abraçou eu senti como se alguma coisa tivesse entrado dentro de mim. Era quente, pegajoso, mas me fazia sentir confortável. Isso é "gostar"? Essa sensação é o seu "gostar" pelo Sasuke-kun? - perguntou fitando-a intensamente.

A garota ficou estática por um momento.

- Isso é amor, Sai. - respondeu baixando o rosto com um sorriso entristecido e levemente rubra por estar sendo tão sincera - No entanto, o meu amor não é correspondido. A pessoa que eu mais amava não me corresponde.

- E... - começou o rapaz, fazendo-a voltar a olha-lo - Se eu começasse a amar você? - perguntou olhando-a seriamente

- C...Como? - perguntou a moça vermelha

- Eu já fui abraçado várias vezes, por várias garotas. No entanto, essa é a primeira vez que eu sinto algo tão gostoso assim. - disse sem parar de olha-la.

Sakura ficou vermelha do primeiro fio de cabelo até a unha do pé. No entanto, não quebraram o contato visual e o rapaz ousou tocar-lhe o rosto com a mão, acariciando cada centímetro da pele corada da médica-nin. De onde estava vindo aquela coragem? Aquela força que a impulsionava deixá-lo contiuar tocando-a?

Do coração...

Estranhamente, "isso" não havia aparecido quando tentou beijar Sasuke no primeiro dia do time 7.

Ela por sua vez não o impediu. Não fez nada, o que era aquilo brotando dentro de si? Sentia algo similar ao que sentia por Sasuke, no entanto, agora focado em Sai. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, estava amando alguém e sendo correspondida... Permitiu a si mesma fechar os orbes esmeraldinos para concentrar-se no toque do rapaz.

Ele apreciou o rosto dela, sentindo novamente aquele calor confortante. Aproximou-se mais de seu rosto, fazendo os lábios de ambos roçarem em um beijo.

Sensação desconhecida para alguém que alegava não conhecer sentimentos e alguém que afirmava não ser correspondida - o quê não deixa de ser verdade. Suas línguas eram como dois cegos, tateavam e exploravam os recantos mais escondidos do outro, enquanto suas mãos puxavam-o para mais perto um do outro.

Sai carrega Sakura até o sofá onde a sentou e se separaram do beijo, mesmo sobre os protestos da ninja. No entanto, ela percebera o quê estava acontecendo naquele cômodo e o olhar sério, mas preenchido de carinho que estava recebendo do shinobi**3**.

- S-Sai, e-eu... D-Desc...D-Desculpe... E-Eu... - começou coradíssima.

- Se arrependeu? - perguntou com um leve ar entristecido, mas percebendo que ela não responderia pela vergonha que estava sentindo - Eu não.

E a beijou novamente, mas calmo e lentamente, um simples selar de lábios. Olhou-a novamente: suas piscinas esverdeadas estavam cheias de... Determinação?

- Eu não me arrependi, Sai. - disse séria enquanto observava o rapaz sorrir. Um sorriso... verdadeiro?

- Não, é? - perguntou cínico.

- Não. - respondeu simplesmente e puxando-o pela gola da camisa preta que vestia no momento e trazendo-o para mais um ardente beijo. Separaram rapidamente e ela sorria vitoriosa. - Viu? - perguntou. Sai não entendeu, mais abraçou-a e acariciou sua nuca, percebendo os pelos dos braços da garota arrepiar-se.

- Eu estou disposto a mudar este meu jeito de ser por você, Sakura. - murmurou o rapaz em seu ouvido. Sakura estava muito feliz, nunca tinha sido tão importante para alguém, nunca. E ele o fazia de um jeito tão...tão... carinhoso... Não resistiu e deixou lágrimas caírem.

Assustado, o ninja a olhou. Um pequenino sorriso estava em seu rosto, enquanto tentava enxugar as lágrimas.

- Está chorando? O quê te entristece tanto, Sakura? - perguntou tocando o polegar em seu rosto, impedindo que as lágrimas sujassem ainda mais aquela face macia e perfeita, que admirou secretamente por tanto tempo.

- B-Bobo... - começou Sakura - As pessoas também choram de felicidade, sabia? - perguntou ainda com os olhos marejados e um sorriso ainda maior na face. - Aishiteru**4**, Sai! - disse abraçando-o e o beijando novamente.

Correspondeu prontamente os sentimentos da kunoichi.

Sakura estava aprendendo realmente o que era o amor e como era ser correspondida. Não esperaria mais por Sasuke, viveria seu presente ao lado de quem sempre a mereceu.

Um singelo artista chamado Sai.

* * *

**Dicionário:**

**Mokuton-Shichuuka no Jutsu:** _Técnica da casa de quatro colunas.  
_**Kunoichi: **Ninja feminina  
**Shinobi: **Ninja  
**Aishiteru: **Te amo, Eu te amo, Amo você e derivados XD

* * *

_Guuuh!! EU AMEI ESSA ONE-SHOT!!! OMG!! Franca e sincera, eu amo ItaxSaku, mas só para eu não enjoar, como eu me enjoei de SasuxSaku... Ok, OK, o quê eu estou fazendo em vez de atualizar "Caminhos"?  
Caminhos é uma vez por semana tio u.u! Contentem-se com isso XD  
Zoeras o.o  
Deixem uma review 8D!_


End file.
